imariofandomcom-20200216-history
Toadsworth
Toadsworth is an elderly Toad and Princess Peach's longtime steward, first appearing in Super Mario Sunshine, where he comes along with Princess Peach and Mario to Isle Delfino. He is always worried about the princess and takes care of the Toads. He has a southern English accent and often utters general English phrases like "Tally-ho!" and "Pip pip!", most of which made their debut in Mario Party 7. History ''Super Mario'' series ''Super Mario Sunshine'' Toadsworth's first appearance was in Super Mario Sunshine where he accompanied Mario, Princess Peach, and an entourage of Toads to Isle Delfino for a vacation. At first he simply accompanies the Princess around the island. After she is kidnapped by Shadow Mario he can be found fretting and worrying in various locations. After she is rescued he returned with the rest of the vacationers to the Mushroom Kingdom. ''New Super Mario Bros. Toadsworth replaces Toad as the host of Toad Houses in ''New Super Mario Bros.. He can give out items to Mario or Luigi if they complete his mini-games. ''Mario & Luigi'' series ''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga'' In Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga, Toadsworth makes a brief appearance in the beginning of the game where he presents Mario and Luigi with a Suitcase. Later he comes to the Beanbean Kingdom himself (along with Princess Peach). After a while, he spends his time with Peach in the Mushroom Embassy. He is shown near the end of the game to be good friends with Lady Lima. ''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time'' Toadsworth also appears in Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time. He is with Mario and Luigi when Princess Peach takes an experimental trip back in time, and is paranoid that something terrible will happen. His fears later become justified, as when the time machine returns a Shroob is in it. Before that, however, he promptly faints, and requires a Refreshroom to revive him. He is still confused when he wakes up and accidentally pushes Mario and Luigi into a time hole. He later teams up with his younger self to teach the Bros. new moves and keep Baby Peach entertained while she stays in the future. ''Mario & Luigi Bowser's Inside Story'' Toadsworth is set make a return appearance in the upcoming Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story. Although his current role is unknown it is known that he, along with many other Mushroom Kingdom residents will be swallowed by Bowser. He will also teach the Mario Bros. the Mini Mario move. ''Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door'' Toadsworth accompanies Princess Peach on her trip to Rogueport during Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door. He keeps Princess Peach very close to him, but ends up losing her. When Mario comes to Rogueport he meets a frantic Toadsworth who is incredibly worried about the missing Princess. Mario assures Toadsworth that he will save her, and Toadsworth spends the remainder of the game in Rogueport's Inn. ''Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Toadsworth makes a cameo in ''Mario Kart: Double Dash!! whenever a player wins a cup; he drives the Parade Kart that takes them to their Trophy. ''Mario Power Tennis'' Toadsworth makes another cameo appearance as the referee in Mario Power Tennis. ''Mario Baseball'' series Toadsworth is a playable character in both Mario Superstar Baseball and its sequel, Mario Super Sluggers. He is on Peach's team. ''Mario Party 7'' As a token of his appreciation for all that Mario and his friends had done for the Kingdom, Toadsworth organized an extravagant cruise in traditional Mario Party fashion in Mario Party 7. He was also the host of the boards. However, the cruise was deterred by Bowser, who was angry about his exclusion from the guest list. ''Yakuman DS'' In the Japan-only game Yakuman DS (a heavily Mario-themed mah-jongg game), Toadsworth is the first-ranked and most difficult opponent (CPU match) that is unlockable. ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Toadsworth appears as one of the many stickers in the game, as well as having his own trophy. Stats ''Mario Superstar Baseball Information *'Type:' Technique *'Starting Team Captain:' Princess Peach *'Status:' Player *'Player Profile:' **'Strong Point:' Fielding **'Special Talents:' Super Catch **'Trajectory:' ***'Field:' Center ***'Height:' Normal *'Star Pitch:' Slowball *'Star Swing:' Left *'Sweet Spot:' The brown mushroom on the bat Good Chemistry *Princess Peach *Toad *Toadette Bad Chemistry *Bowser Stats *'Batting:' 4 *'Pitching:' 4 *'Fielding:' 6 *'Running:' 4 Bio ''"Princess Peach's attendant. Though he says his life gets shorter every time Princess Peach gets abducted, he is always in good health and full of energy. While he lacks in stamina, he makes up for it by making cool plays that take advantage of his long life's worth of experience." Trophy Information from Super Smash Bros. Brawl Relationship to Peach There is much confusion surrounding Peach and Toadsworth's relationship. It is said on Nintendo.com's page for Super Mario Sunshine that he is Peach's father, which would make him King Toadstool. However, it has been stated in games and game booklets that Toadsworth is Peach's attaché and thus, is subordinate to her (while if he were King, he would be the ruling monarch). Additionally, in Mario Superstar Baseball, when naming all of the players on Peach's team, Lakitu says "And... your grandpa?! Oh, pardon me! Venerable Toadsworth!" While not made entirely clear, Lakitu may have at first been mistaken, but then corrected himself. Peach also addresses him as "Toadsworth" (not as "Father" or "Grandfather") in Super Mario Sunshine. The fact that Toadsworth is a Toad while Peach is a human makes it doubtful that the two are biologically related (from a scientific perspective). However, the presence of Grandma Toadstool in Super Mario RPG poses a similar problem as she is also a Toad (though "Gramma" could simply be a term of endearment for the elderly Toad). Trivia *Toadsworth is voiced by Charles Martinet, the same voice actor as Mario, Luigi, Wario, and Waluigi. *An e-mail in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door states that Toadsworth is sixty years old. *He has appeared in only one Paper Mario, one Mario Kart and only one Mario Party so far, all of which were games for the GameCube. He also made his debut on the GameCube. *In Mario Golf: Advance Tour, if the player looks in a locker, she/he will find a fake mustache labeled "Toadsworth," indicating that Toadsworth's mustache is not real. *In Super Mario Galaxy, an elderly Luma named Polari is the galactic counterpart for Toadsworth, similar to how Rosalina is Peach's galactic counterpart. Foreign Names Category:Characters Category:Toads Category:Protectors of the Mushroom Kingdom Category:Allies Category:Playable Characters Category:Mario Superstar Baseball Characters Category:Technical Characters Category:Mentors Category:Super Smash Bros. Stickers